The Doctor and the Internet
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: 10th DoctorRose snapshots. Reviews of Internet sites that the Doctor has found while surfing the web as well as Doctor and Rose random goofiness.Chapter Four:contains Spoilers.... Appologizes to montypython203
1. Fanstories on the web

A/N okay this all started off as something I said on a forum I belong to and it was going to be a snapshot of another website I thought was Doctor and Rose friendly but then I thought about all the other internet stuff I could have fun with and decided to do some more snapshots about it.

Oh Doctor Who is not mine it belongs to the BBC.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter One **

Rose was walking around the TARDIS one day and heard laughing. She was curious to know what was going on and went into the room to find the Doctor leaning over a computer screen. She raised an eyebrow as she got closer to see that he was at the website.

"Doctor what are you reading?"

"About you and me and all sorts of things, humans really can write such amazing things about us. Take a look at this story."

Rose had a bad feeling about this and she looked down to read a story about her and the Doctor.

"What? I am having your kid. You have got to be kidding me. What a load of bunk."

The Doctor grinned, "Really. I thought it was a wonderful idea. If you had my kid, I wouldn't be the last of the Time Lords anymore."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose can I borrow your mobile for a moment."

Rose saw that very familiar gleam in the Doctor's eyes, one that usually meant trouble or that he had an idea. She handed over the phone and watched as the Doctor dialed the number and she heard the Doctor talk. "Hello…this is the Doctor. Is this Russell T. Davies? It is….wonderful. You know Rose and I were reading and we just found this wonderful story idea. You see, we thought…."

Rose hit the Doctor in the shoulder. "Owe…that hurts Rose. Be nice. Sorry, Rose is acting all annoying again. Anyway, we read in a few of these stories that Rose ends up pregnant with my kid. We thought that it would be a wonderful idea if you wrote it in."

The Doctor listened to the conversation and then grinned, "You like it. You're going to put it in. Wonderful, I can't wait. Thanks a lot…..talk to you later." And he hung up the mobile.

Rose glared at him, "What do you mean we? I never agreed to this."

The Doctor smirked and said, "Of course you did. Hey nobody saw what we did the other night together."

Rose looked down and saw her stomach come out almost automatically and that she looked pregnant, "Thanks a lot Doctor. I never agreed to this and now someone has written down that I am pregnant with your kid."

Rose stormed off and the Doctor followed, "Hey don't worry it's going to get better. I promise you it's going to get better. Well not counting the mood swings or the morning sickness, but trust me it's going to get better…."


	2. The Doctor on Ebay

A/N I had fun with this chapter. You'll understand why when you read it oh and I won't spoil it for you if you haven't seen all the Torchwood episodes.

Doctor Who and Torchwood are not mine, sad to say. But they do make a really good sandwhich. hehe

XXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

Once again Rose tread through the TARDIS, she had grabbed herself a banana and got one for the Doctor as well, knowing full well how much the Doctor loved that particular fruit. She found him yet again bent over the computer.

_Now what? _

The Doctor was grinning, "Hey I haven't seen one of these in years. Well 225 years to be precise."

Rose was curious, "What? What is it?"

The Doctor smiled as she showed Rose the object that he had found on Ebay.

Rose looked at the strange object. It looked like an eye. "Uhhh isn't that just an eye."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "It's not _just_ an eye, it's a Dogon Sixth Eye. It's simply amazing what those eyes can do."

"What exactly can this eye do?"

The Doctor grinned, "If you hold the eye it exerts an influence on you. If you ingest it enables you to look at your life in a new perspective."

"Ewww, why would I want to ingest that?"

The Doctor looked at Rose oddly, "We have fought off gas zombies, feral cats, Slitheen and you refuse to eat an eye."

"Uhh yea."

The Doctor grinned, "I am going to bid on it…and then its eye eating time for you, Rose Tyler."

"No Thanks Doctor…."

The Doctor smiled and created an account with Ebay, under the account, TheDoctor900, and he bid on the eye.

A few minutes later he got a response, "Awww someone out bid me…"

He bid yet again and again he was out bid and Rose grinned. "Ha….no eye for you Doctor."

At the end of the day the Doctor sighed he had lost the eye when the price went up to £15,000.

And Rose smiled, "Cheer up Doctor…." She went on an Ebay search and said, "Hey look Doctor a whole bunch of random shoes….isn't that so much better than a stupid eye."


	3. Wordsmith

**A/N: Info time, this is an actual website and yes, I am subscribed to it. I like weird things like this. And I always wondered what could I do with a website like this. Now you know, I use it for things like this. hehe**

**I do not own Doctor Who. **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Rose sighed, grateful for the fact that the Doctor had not managed to win a creepy alien eye. But he had another grin on his face as his hands typed over on one of the TARDIS's computer.

"Doctor…."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Just searching Rose, can't a Time Lord search the internet without being disturbed?"

Rose looked over his shoulder and frowned seeing that he was on a Wordsmith website.

Doctor grinned, "Yea, I want to improve my rapier wit against you idiot apes."

Rose groaned, at times she could barely understand the Doctor as it was, and now he was looking for new words to use. That's all she needed, for the Doctor to get an even bigger head then he already had.

He grinned, "Hey Rose, take a look at this word…."

She peaked over his shoulder and saw the word, cockshut.

Her eyes widened, "Doctor, that's a filthy word…."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh honestly, it's not filthy at all, it's a noun. It means evening or twilight. So if I tell you to come back to the TARDIS at cockshut then I am telling you…."

"You're telling me that you're a bloody idiot, that's what it means. What person actually uses that word?"

The Doctor grinned, "Hey, you never know, we might end up in a time period on Earth, where they actually use it."

Rose sighed, "Yea, whatever, Doctor."

He grinned and he looked up another word, "Hey Rose, take a look at this word."

Rose read the word and cringed, "Vomitorium. Sounds like a word used in Harry Potter if you ask me. Maybe a word Harry Potter used in a spell to get Draco Malfoy to throw up."

The Doctor laughed, "No, you silly human. It's another noun; it means a passageway to the rows of seats in a theater. So when we go to the movies I'll be sure to ask which way the vomitorium is so we can get seated properly."

"You're going to get slapped that's what's going to happen."

The Doctor shook his head, "Now really, Rose whose going to do that?"

"Mum for one."

"Okay so maybe your mum. But what human is going to slap me for that?"

"You want to be slapped fine by me. Let's make a bet; if you get slapped for using those words, the next trip in the TARDIS is my idea."

The Doctor looked amused, "I do that for you anyway, make another suggestion."

Rose looked thoughtful, "Okay, if I win. You can tell Russell T. Davies to write out the idea of me being pregnant."

The Doctor looked pained, "But come on Rose, I like the idea of you having a cute little Time Tot. He'll be so cute."

"Maybe for you, it is. But you be the one that gets to carry it for nine months and see how cute it is."

The Doctor sighed, "All right, if you win, I'll tell Russell T. Davies to write out the idea of you having my kid."

Rose smiled, "Thanks Doctor."

0-Later that evening-0

The Doctor went to the movies with Rose. He had decided to take her back in time to see the opening of the movie: Back to the Future.

"Doctor, why are we seeing a movie about time traveling if that's what we do all the time anyway?"

"Because Rose, its fun to see how humans think time traveling should be. That and I like Dr. Emmett Brown and like to hear him ranting about his flux capacitor. Everybody that's everybody knows you can't travel through time with a flux capacitor, it's unstable."

Rose groaned a bit, she had a feeling that the Doctor was probably going to laugh and rant through this whole movie about how inaccurate it was. But she kept her mouth shut and she paid as she always did for everything, for the tickets.

The Doctor grinned and then as they entered the theater he turned to an usher, "Pardon me…" He looked at the usher's name tag, "James, does this movie end close to cockshut?"

James frowned,"Huh?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "He means…."

The Doctor glared, "Hush Rose, we have a bet going on here. If you tell him what the word means…."

"Fine…."

The usher looked at the Doctor and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, the movie ends at 8 PM."

The Doctor grinned, "So it ends sometime during cockshut."

The man frowned and said, "The movie is at the door to your right, have a nice evening."

Rose slumped down slightly, "Doctor this is embarrassing."

The Doctor grinned, "But he did figure out what I meant, didn't he?"

She shook her head,"Oh yea, more than likely he thought you were an idiot."

The Doctor grinned, "But I didn't get slapped."

"No, but I have got a feeling that's going to happen soon enough."

The Doctor frowned,"A feeling, now wait a minute; I am the Time Lord here. I am the one who gets premonitions about things. And I am telling you I am not going to get slapped."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Are you saying that because you're so arrogant that you actually 'think' that? Or are you saying that because you actually know?"

The Doctor grinned, "Oh I know…"

"Sure you do….like you knew that my mum was going to slap you when we first met."

"Hey, that was a lucky shot."

Rose shook her head, "And you whined about it for weeks on end."

"So can I help that my last self liked to whine about things."

"Doctor, you still whine about things even now."

"Let's go see the movie. We'll waste too much time talking about things like that."

The Doctor grinned and they entered the room where the film was showing, A woman was trying to get her kids to settled down but they were blocking the way and the Doctor said, "Excuse me, your kids are blocking the vomitorium."

The woman glared at the Doctor, "I beg your pardon."

The Doctor said again, "I said that your kids are blocking the vomitorium."

The woman lifted her hand and gave the Doctor a hard slap. The Doctor rubbed his cheek and Rose was grinning, "I win…"

"Shut up Rose, it hurts."

"Hey I told you, you were going to get slapped."

"Shut up Rose, or you won't see the movie at all."

"Fine, but I still win…."


	4. You Tube

**A/N: Okay this really didn't take me too long to write up; in fact it took me a measly five minutes. But I thought it was time to update this random and silly piece. It's pretty much all over the place…. And SPOILERS... DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED…. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Four: You Tube**

The Doctor was bent over the TARDIS computer surfing the internet yet again. He snorted, "That's not fair; how come you get more music videos than I do, Rose!"

Rose smiled softly, "Hey can I help it that my fans love me, and Doomsday made me immortal."

The Doctor snorted, "You're not immortal; you're a human."

"So you say….but that episode endeared me to the fans. At least you're still around."

Rose went over and looked over some You Tube clips and laughed, "Donna Noble is right, you are skinny."

"Hey…."

The Doctor flexed his muscles, or what he had of them, "I have you know I work out. It's not easy when you have Daleks chasing after you twenty-four seven."

"Twenty-four seven!!" Rose laughed, "And you'd be dead without me. I am Bad Wolf…remember."

"Oh…yea…I forgot."

"You better not forget, mister…"

Rose looked over more clips, "And who the bloody hell is this?"

The Doctor looked over the clips, "Oh that's Martha Jones, she's alright, I guess. Except she thinks she is in love with me. But everyone knows that you can't top her. She only loves me for my mind, since she whined at me to change back from John Smith."

Rose frowned and watched clips from Human Nature and Family of Blood, "You became human and you didn't tell me!"

"Well it wasn't my idea that you begged and pleaded to leave me, at least that's what Russell T. Davies said."

Rose sighed, "I should have rethought about leaving you Doctor….."

The Doctor smiled, "Yea, well take it up with Russell T. Davies the next time you see him…."

"Maybe I will…"


End file.
